narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenchikaibyaku
|image=PKH Tenchikaibyaku.gif |kanji=天地開闢 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tenchikaibyaku |literal english=Creation of Heaven and Earth |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique, |jutsu type=Earth Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kisshoten, Osamu Otsutsuki, Jigoku Ōtsutsuki, Ace Korimachi |hand signs=Tiger, Boar, Bird, Boar, Snake Boar, Bird, Boar, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Tenchikaibyaku (天地開闢, Creation of Heaven and Earth) is a unique technique that enables the wielder to generate advanced and chakra and techniques while being able to replicate them, and allowing them to manipulate two orbs of malleable, destructive black chakra. Acquisition There are multiple ways one can awaken the technique: *Kisshoten Benzaiten is able to utilize the technique via the her unique Rinnegan through unspecified means. Jigoku Ōtsutsuki gained use of the technique by remote access of Kisshoten's power, due to him having descended from her. *Wielders of the can awaken the technique if the master the ability of infusing the with the . *Wielders of the Noryokugan can access the technique through the Nature Branch. *Jinyūrei Hyūga acquired the technique after absorbing the of Nisshō Uchiha through the use of the and evolving it in combination with her unique Byakugan. Usage Tenchikaibyaku allows the user to materialize two s, one near each hand, from which the user can also materialize a variety of advanced Nature Transformations. By materializing multiple elements at once and utilizing them, the user can create devastating techniques capable of immense destruction, even inducing nuclear explosions on similar scales to that of the unique ability. It also grants the user mastery over the nature transformations they have absorbed, and even enables them to rapidly and harmlessly absorb any type of chakra. As shown with Momoshiki's usage, his lightning technique easily surpassed Kirin in power. The user is able to shape the Expansive Truth-Seeking Balls into a variety of shapes to aid them in offense, defense and supplementary feats, such as swords, shields and chakra receivers. The black orbs produced by this technique completely lack the usual one minute time limit on shape transformation, nor do they possess the seventy meter range limitation associated with the . Unlike the Truth-Seeking Ball, these orbs aren't affected by , and as such pose a threat to any enemy and allie as they neutralize and . As such, each Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball possesses the potential to reshape an entire dimension. The black orbs can be divided and fired off as projectiles before dissipating and reforming. When used in ranged attacks, the orbs will return to the user afterwards. They can also be detonated by exponentially rapid expansion or via sheer detonation. They can also be activated and deactivated at will. By manipulating the ratio of Chakra present in the technique, the user can block attacks without erasing them, or reflect the attack in a similar way to the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique. Kisshoten is able to grant use of this technique to her containers. In his final battle, Jigoku Ōtsutsuki showed use of this technique, even using it through the Saptarishi and Apkallu shadows of his Limbo: Seven Sages technique. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Chakra Absorption Technique